El final del sueño
by vulcansalute
Summary: Sebastian, solo y desesperado, se ve obligado a emprender una nueva vida en un lugar extraño. Poco imagina que el camino emprendido le llevará a encontrarse con su destino. Hombre lobo!Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.** Hola a todos. Cuando terminé el fic de "De tattoos, piercings y tweets", hice una encuesta acerca de qué temática os gustaría que fuera mi siguiente fic kurtbastian. Ganó la opción de "hombres lobo". Sé que he tardado mucho en empezar a publicar la historia pero he estado un poco liada con el inicio de las clases. Pero más vale tarde que nunca :P Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Decidme si vale la pena que la siga o no ;)

Avisos: Será un fic POV Sebastian en su mayoría, algo de violencia y muerte de personajes secundarios. Por ahora eso es todo.

**K&S**

**Capítulo1**

_Oscuridad. El sonido apagado de pisadas sobre un manto de hojas. Olor a húmedo. El eco lejano de un aullido acompañado de la visión de un lobo blanco iluminado por la luz de la luna. Siguió caminado acelerando el paso para acercarse lo suficiente como para ver al lobo de cerca. De repente, sintió como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba. _

Se despertó de golpe, sudando y agitado. Sebastian se incorporó en su cama y se levantó para echarse agua en su rostro, observando su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Encontrándose de repente sediento, decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando llegó a la estancia vio luz procedente de la misma.

"Eh, Bastian. ¿No puedes dormir?", la voz profunda de Cassandra hizo eco en el silencio de la casa.

Sebastian asintió, poniéndose un vaso de agua.

"¿Fue ese sueño de nuevo?", ella le preguntó observándole con detenimiento.

"Sí, siempre es el mismo el sueño", contestó Sebastian, dando un sorbo a su vaso.

"¿El lobo blanco?", preguntó Cassandra y Sebastian asintió de nuevo, dando un último sorbo antes de dejar el vaso en el fregadero.

"Sueñas con él cada vez con más frecuencia, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí", contestó Sebastian, "antes era solo un par de veces al mes, ahora cada semana sueño con él varias veces. Mi sueño siempre es el mismo, pero parece como que cada vez soy capaz de ver algo más, acercarme más a él. Aunque siempre despierto antes de que llegue a alcanzarle."

Cassandra asintió pensativa, antes de hablar. "Eso es una señal de que ya estás preparado para aparearte"

Sebastian frunció el ceño y Cassandra sonrió alborotándole el cabello. "No tengas miedo cariño. Ya hemos hablado de ello. Los hombres lobo nos apareamos de por vida, como los lobos. Tú lo sabes. Pero no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de poder soñar con su compañero perfecto antes de conocerlo. Sólo aquellos con las habilidades psíquicas más desarrolladas son capaces de hacerlo. Incluso hay quienes nunca llegan a conocer a ese alguien especial. Si sueñas con él, puede que signifique algo. Puede que lo conozcas pronto. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como funciona esto, pero es algo bueno"

Sebastian asintió recordando todo lo que Cassandra le había contado desde que era pequeño. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Sebastian no sabía que habría sido de él. Quizás a estas alturas haría tiempo que estaría muerto.

Fue una acalorada tarde de verano cuando aconteció. Él tenía cuatro años cuando todo sucedió aunque no recordaba nada. Sólo sabía lo que Cassandra le había contado. Lo encontró vagando solo en el bosque, herido, con fiebre y delirando palabras sin sentido. Quién fuese el alfa que le había mordido, por alguna razón no lo mató y en su lugar se vio abocado a transformarse en lo que era ahora. _Un hombre lobo._ Cassandra lo recogió y lo llevó a su casa oculta en la profundidad del bosque. Le atendió su herida y lo cuidó hasta que mejoró. Cassandra había sabido cómo atenderle al ser uno de ellos y logró que su manada le aceptara como parte integrante de la misma. Sebastian había crecido así en el seno de una manada, que se había convertido en su familia. _La única que tenía. La única que recordaba._ Cassandra le había criado como su madre y Sebastian no podía estar más agradecido de tener una madre más cariñosa y paciente. La pareja de Cassandra había muerto dos años antes de que encontrara a Sebastian y a pesar de las peticiones del alfa de la manada, Cassandra no había querido volver a aparearse de nuevo. Sin hijos de su unión, Sebastian llegó a su vida como un consuelo muy bienvenido y ella se volcó en su crianza como si fuera su propio hijo. Ambos estaban solos en el mundo y se convirtieron en la única familia que tenían.

Cassandra tenía ciertas aptitudes psíquicas. Era lo que algunas personas llamaban una médium. A veces tenía visiones sobre cosas que habían pasado o que estaban por pasar. Era buena interpretando los sueños y leyendo las cartas. A Sebastian nunca le interesaron mucho esas cosas, pero no pudo evitar preguntar a Cassandra en varias ocasiones por su pasado. Sebastian no recordaba nada de sus orígenes: ni quienes eran sus padres, ni si tenía más hermanos o familiares. Cassandra le había contado que nadie le había buscado ni había denunciado su desaparición, y desgraciadamente nunca vio nada en sus cartas ni en sus sueños que arrojara luz sobre sus orígenes.

Sebastian había ido a la escuela local del pueblo más cercano al territorio de la manada. Entre sus amigos estaban Pierre, hijo del alfa de la manada y Sophie, ambos de su edad. Hacía dos años que Pierre y Sophie empezaron a salir juntos y todos en la manada daban por hecho que se aparearían. En ese entonces, Cassandra le había explicado a Sebastian, que contaba con catorce años, lo que suponía encontrar a tu pareja y aparearse y Sebastian no pudo evitar anhelar ser como sus amigos y encontrar a aquella persona destinada a estar a su lado para siempre. Sin embargo, desde el principio se dio cuenta que sus instintos no se dirigían a las chicas, sino que se sentía físicamente atraído por los chicos. Habló de ello con Cassandra, quién le explicó que no era algo tan extraño entre los hombres lobo. De hecho era igual de frecuente que en los humanos, pero a diferencia de ellos, estaba totalmente aceptado entre ellos.

"¿En qué piensas?", la voz de Cassandra le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

"Solo pensaba en donde estará él. En mi sueño sólo lo veo siempre desde lejos, cuando se acerca siempre me despierto pero… es tan hermoso a la luz de la luna", Sebastian dio un suspiro. Cassandra sonrió y se acercó a Sebastian dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Verás como muy pronto lo conoces. Eres un chico maravilloso y te mereces ser feliz"

**K&S**

Sebastian se encontraba haciendo los deberes en su habitación cuando Sophie se asomó por la puerta.

"Sebastian", le llamó sin llegar a entrar. Sebastian levantó la mirada de su libro.

"Reunión abajo. De toda la manada", dijo su amiga antes de desaparecer de su vista. Sebastian frunció el ceño. No era usual que se hicieran reuniones no programadas de toda la manada. Debía ser algo importante. Se levantó de su escritorio y bajó las escaleras pausadamente, para encontrar a todos ya reunidos en el salón. Había caras de preocupación y los más jóvenes murmuraban entre ellos. Sebastian se acercó a donde estaban Pierre y Sophie, junto con los otros miembros más jóvenes.

"¿Qué ocurre?", les preguntó en voz baja.

"Ni idea", dijo Pierre, encogiéndose de hombros.

Maurice, el alfa de la manada, un hombre robusto de pelo canoso en sus cincuenta años, se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos y situándose en el centro de la estancia, donde todos los demás tuvieran una buena visión de él.

"La manada del norte atacó ayer por la noche a dos de nuestros miembros", dijo en voz grave señalando a Jean y Bertrand, dos hombres en su treintena, que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la sala. Sebastian se dio cuenta de que Bertrand tenía el brazo vendado y ambos lucían señales en el rostro y los brazos de mordidas y arañazos.

"Pensé que había una tregua con ellos", la voz de Lola, una de las mujeres más respetadas de a manada, se elevó entre la multitud.

"La había", dijo Maurice, asintiendo, "pero eso fue antes de que su alfa muriera. Parece ser que el nuevo alfa no va a respetarla". Entonces, miró a Bertrand y Jean y éstos asintieron con la cabeza, antes de que Jean se pusiera en pie y se colocara al lado de Maurice.

"Nos amenazaron con atacar nuestro territorio. Dijeron que no nos quieren aquí". La sala empezó a llenarse de voces que cada vez más se fueron elevando de tono.

"¿Vamos a marcharnos?", preguntó con voz enojada Raoul, uno de los miembros más combativos de la manada. "¿Cederemos ante sus amenazas sin luchar?"

Sebastian se estremeció ante el sonido de la palabra "lucha". Nunca había habido un verdadero enfrentamiento o lucha entre manadas desde que él vino a vivir con ellos, pero había escuchado relatos de feroces guerras entre ellos en el pasado.

"¡Lucha!Sí, acabemos con ellos!¡Qué sepan que no se pueden meter con nosotros!¡Lucha!", gritos procedentes de diferentes miembros de la manada surgieron feroces y Sebastian se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo Pierre unirse a los gritos que pedían ir a la lucha. No es que Sebastian fuera un cobarde, ni mucho menos, se dijo a sí mismo. Era solo que Sebastian siempre había sido bueno con las palabras. El ingenio, la disputa verbal era tan buena como el cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque mucho menos valorada entre los hombres lobo.

"¡Callaos!", gritó Cassandra. Todo el mundo enmudeció, ya que rara vez habían escuchado a Cassandra elevar su voz. Cuando todos callaron y se quedaron observándola, ésta habló. "¿No os dais cuenta que nos superan en número?"

El silencio tomó la sala hasta que Maurice decidió hablar.

"Cassandra tiene razón. Ya he tomado una decisión. Vamos a prepararnos para una guerra, pero no atacaremos. Sólo en el caso de que ellos nos ataquen, entonces lucharemos para defender nuestro hogar"

K&S

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidos entre preparativos y entrenamientos en combate. Reunieron alimentos, medicinas, vendas…todo aquello que pudieran necesitar si la guerra con la manada del norte tenía lugar. Sebastian podía sentir como el ambiente era cada vez más tenso entre los miembros de la manada y el tiempo parecía estar detenido a la espera de …algo.

Fue al cuarto día cuando todo sucedió.

Era tarde en la noche y Sebastian recordaba estar jugando con Pierre al ajedrez cuando alguien dio la alarma. Habían visto lobos aproximándose a la guarida, a unos dos kilómetros. Todos se reunieron ante la casa y Maurice hizo recuento. Cada uno de ellos había sido asignado a un grupo de cuatro o cinco miembros y todos tenían un lugar del bosque al que dirigirse. Sebastian vio a todos transformarse en sus lobos. Alzó su mirada hacia la luna casi llena y se transformó, notando la familiar sensación de sus huesos modificándose, sus músculos fortaleciéndose y cómo sus sentidos se expandían captando todo a su alrededor de una forma mucho más intensa.

Se dirigió junto a Jean, Cassandra y Raoul a la parte alta del bosque, ocultándose entre los árboles, esperando al acecho. Los minutos parecían horas y Sebastian podía casi oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Cassandra que le miraba con preocupación y ternura pero al mismo tiempo intentándole insuflarle el valor que necesitaba. Sebastian alzó el hocico e inspiró los aromas de la noche. Sebastian no era un alfa por lo que su sentido del olfato no estaba tan desarrollado como el de Maurice. Por el contrario, los alfas podían oler a otros hombres lobos –incluso en su forma humana- a más de quinientos metros de distancia. Sebastian, en cambio, como el resto de lobos ordinarios, solo podía oler a un hombre lobo a unos diez metros–y eso, solo cuando estaba transformado en lobo. En su forma humana, solo a una distancia de un par de metros podría identificar a otro hombre lobo. Los alfas eran los líderes de las manadas por una buena razón –en realidad, por varias- y su olfato desarrollado eran sin duda una de ellas, además del hecho de que eran los únicos que podían voluntariamente ocultar su olor a otros lobos.

De repente, tras unos minutos en silencio, un aroma inundó el ambiente. Con su hocico olisqueó el ambiente. _Era aroma de lobo. Y no de uno de su manada._ _Ya estaban aquí. A menos de diez metros. _Sebastian estiró sus orejas para escuchar cualquier mínimo ruido, su cuerpo completamente alerta. El bosque quedó en silencio sepulcral anunciando el preludio de lo que estaba por venir. Cassandra y los otros también percibieron el ambiente cambiante y se pusieron en alerta. Sebastian miraba a Jean, esperando la señal para atacar, mientras intentaba ver entre la penumbra de la noche. De repente, a lo lejos, ladera abajo, a unos cinco metros, vio las figuras de cuatro, no, cinco lobos que caminaban al acecho, listos para atacar. Ellos se encontraban ocultos entre los árboles, pero sin duda, los otros lobos también habrían ya percibido su aroma. Jean dio un gruñido, dando la señal de ataque y se abalanzó corriendo hacia sus presas. Los otros lo siguieron. Al llegar al encuentro, Sebastian se abalanzó sobre un lobo gris, más grande que él pero más viejo y lo derribó. El otro lobo boca arriba presionó con sus patas delanteras para escaparse de Sebastian pero éste intentó morderle. El otro lobo rodó por la hondonada , llevándose a Sebastian con él y rodando ambos sobre el terreno frondoso del bosque. Al aterrizar al final de la misma y detenerse, el lobo gris consiguió ponerse sobre sus patas y se abalanzó sobre Sebastian, todavía incorporándose. Sebastian sintió unos fuertes colmillos clavándose en su hombro y aulló de dolor. Sin embargo, sacó fuerzas para moverse lo suficiente como para que el otro lobo soltara su mordida y Sebastian se abalanzó sobre él mordiéndole sobre el lomo. El otro lobo hizo un movimiento de dolor, arqueando la espalda y Sebastian pudo moverse para tirar al otro lobo al suelo y morder su cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Fue notando como el pulso del otro lobo iba ralentizándose, dejando de luchar por momentos hasta que solo fue un pedazo de carne muerta sujeta entre sus dientes. Lo soltó cayendo al suelo sin vida.

Sebastian dio un par de fuertes respiraciones para recobrar el aliento y se giró haciendo su camino de regreso a lo alto de la hondonada por la que antes había caído. Cuando llegó arriba, el espectáculo que vio era aterrador. Esparcidos por el claro estaban los cuerpos sin vida de Jean y Raoul, además de otro lobo que no conocía y que suponía pertenecía a la otra manada. Buscó alguna señal de Cassandra y cuando no la vio, empezó a agitarse, la angustia apoderándose de él por momentos. Un gemido llegó a sus oídos, oculto desde detrás de los árboles que rodeaban el claro. Con cautela se aproximó hasta el lugar y tras unos arbustos encontró el cuerpo malherido de Cassandra. Sebastian en seguida se acercó a ella e inspeccionó sus heridas. Tenía cortes y mordidas por todo su precioso pelaje negro, pero lo que más le preocupó fue una herida de la que brotaba sangre a borbotones. Parecía que le habían herido algún órgano interno. Tal vez el hígado. Cassandra le miró con amor y ternura mientras Sebastian le lamía algunos rasguños en su cara. Poco a poco, Cassandra se transformó, volviendo a su forma humana y Sebastian hizo lo mismo, importándole poco que ambos estuvieran desnudos en el bosque en mitad de la noche.

"No, no te muevas", se apresuró a decir Sebastian, mientras sujetaba a Cassandra entre sus brazos cuando ésta intentó incorporarse. "Iré a buscar ayuda, pero no debes moverte", dijo Sebastian volviendo a mirar la herida con preocupación.

Cassandra alzó su mano para tocar el rostro de Sebastian y acariciar su mejilla.

"No sirve de nada. No me queda tiempo", dijo ella con voz entrecortada, casi en un susurro. Sebastian notó las lágrimas empezando a desbordar de sus ojos.

"No", se apresuró a decir Sebastian, "No puedes morir". Las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro ahora, sintiéndose completamente impotente.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte", dijo Cassandra.

"No hables. No malgastes fuerzas". Sebastian quería ir a buscar ayuda pero sabía que quizás no podrían hacer nada.

"Es importante. Siempre te he dicho que te encontré en el bosque cuando eras pequeño", empezó a explicar Cassandra, "y que nadie nunca te reclamó. Pero esa no es la verdad"

Sebastian abrió sus ojos antes las palabras de Cassandra. Aunque no quería que gastara fuerzas ahora quería saber la verdad que le había ocultado desde que era pequeño, pero Cassandra estaba muy malherida. Era mejor que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

"Schss. Eso ahora no importa. Ya me lo contarás más tarde", dijo Sebastian mientras intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas, mirando como Cassandra hacía un esfuerzo por seguir hablando.

"Debajo de mi cama hay una losa suelta en el suelo. Hay algo allí para ti. Me gustaría tener más tiempo", dijo Cassandra con la voz rota, mientras empezó a toser. Sebastian se asustó al ver como escupía sangre de sus labios.

"No hables por favor", gritó. Sebastian no pudo evitar romper a llorar ruidosamente.

"No llores cariño", susurró Cassandra mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de Sebastian para secar sus lágrimas. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti". Cassandra le sonrió antes de pasar su mano por el cabello de Sebastian. De repente, la mano inerte de Cassandra cayó desde su cabeza y Sebastian vio como sus ojos dejaron de brillar, tornándose en dos ópalos negros sin vida. Un grito desgarrador salió de Sebastian que hizo eco en la profundidad del bosque.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.** Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchas gracias por la respuesta que tuvo el primer capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de como encauzar la historia pero creo que ya lo tengo más o menos en mi cabeza claro, jeje. Bueno, regalito de navidad número 2: nuevo capi jeje Espero que os guste y gracias a todos los que me leeis y comentais. Feliz navidad! Antes de acabar el año, habrá más sorpresitas (espero)

**K&S**

**Capítulo 2**

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Sebastian llegó a la enorme casa de campo que hacía las veces de cuartel general de la manada y que había sido su hogar durante toda su vida, al menos la que recordaba. Cargada en sus brazos, descansaba el cuerpo inerte de Cassandra. Al llegar a la entrada, depositó con cuidado el cuerpo sobre la madera del suelo del porche. Durante unos instantes, se quedó observando a la mujer que le había criado, a la única madre que había conocido. Enjugándose una última lágrima, levantó la vista para observar a su alrededor.

La puerta de entrada estaba forzada y rota. Pedazos de cristales de ventanas rotas habían caído sobre la terraza. Sin duda, la manada del norte había pasado por aquí y se había encargado de destrozar todo lo que vieron a su paso. Con sigilo, se levantó y entró a la casa. No podía estar seguro de si aún quedaba algún lobo enemigo deambulando por allí, así que debía extremar las precauciones.

El interior estaba aún peor que el exterior. Los muebles estaban volcados y rotos por doquier. De puntillas, subió a su habitación, cuyas cosas habían sido revueltas. De todos modos, no parecía que se hubieran llevado nada. Más bien parecía que su objetivo había sido simplemente destruir lo que encontraran a su paso. Abrió su armario y tomó una bolsa de viaje, metiendo a toda prisa algunos pantalones y camisetas junto con ropa interior. Se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta, sobre la que se puso su chaqueta favorita. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba algún dinero y se alegró al ver que estaba aún intacto. Lo guardó en su maleta, así como algunas cosas de aseo, su cartera y teléfono móvil y cerró la bolsa. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación antes de salir y dirigirse a la habitación de Cassandra. Estaba aún más revuelta que la suya. Lo primero que hizo fue desplazar la cama a un lado y se agachó para buscar la losa suelta que Cassandra le había mencionado. Tras unos intentos, dio con la losa y la sacó. Debajo de ella había un agujero en el que habían depositado una pequeña caja de madera. La sacó del agujero y la abrió. Dentro, colocada en la parte superior había una carta. La abrió con cuidado y en seguida reconoció la letra de Cassandra. También había una medallita de oro con el nombre de "Sebastian A." grabado en ella y una fotografía antigua en la que aparecían un hombre y una mujer con un niño de unos tres años en su regazo. Dejando la medalla y la fotografía a su lado, empezó a leer la carta.

_Querido Sebastian,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que estoy muerta y que no he podido contarte la verdad sobre ti. _

_Me habría gustado hacerlo en persona. Todos estos años pensé en contártelo pero primero eras muy pequeño para entender algunas cosas y quise protegerte. Y después…supongo que después tuve miedo de perderte. Sí, fui egoísta. Tenía miedo de que al saber la verdad te apartaras de mí, te alejaras y nunca volviera a verte. Has sido un hijo para mí. El mejor hijo que una madre podría tener. _

Sebastian sintió que algo mojaba sus mejillas y se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo llorando. Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, obligándose a seguir leyendo.

_Al encontrarte en el bosque cuando eras pequeño, indagué con cautela, pero nadie había denunciado la desaparición de un niño. Cuando te encontré llevabas un pequeño medallón con el nombre de "Sebastian A." grabado en la parte de atrás. Sé que quizás debería haber acudido a las autoridades pero eras tan pequeño y te había mordido un hombre lobo. ¿Qué vida te esperaría en un lugar extraño, sin nadie con los conocimientos adecuados para criarte? Así que simplemente lo guardé. Hace unos tres años hice averiguaciones y descubrí que en un pueblo cercano, hace unos años vivió una familia, los Ardin, descendientes de una de las familias más antiguas y ricas de la región. Descubrí que una tal Olive Ardin, se casó hace veinte años con un diplomático americano, un tal James algo. La gente del pueblo no recordaba bien su apellido. Los lugareños los conocían como los Ardin. Tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Sebastian y conseguí, de pura casualidad, una foto antigua de la familia. El niño que aparece en la foto eres tú de pequeño, Sebastian, quizás un año o unos meses antes de que te encontrara, pero tienes la misma carita. La reconocería en cualquier parte._

Sebastian agarró la fotografía y la observó con detenimiento y fascinación. Nunca había visto ninguna foto de cuando era pequeño (Cassandra siempre le había dicho que no poseía cámara de fotos cuando él era pequeño, lo cual siempre le pareció muy raro). Recorrió la foto con sus ojos, deteniéndose en la mujer sentada que le sostenía en sus brazos. Era una mujer hermosa, con el cabello de color castaño y sonreía mientras agarraba a Sebastian. Tras ellos, había un hombre delgado de cabellos oscuros con expresión severa y adusta. Por alguna razón, a Sebastian no le agradó el rostro de ese hombre. De repente fue consciente de que quizás los de la foto eran sus verdaderos padres. Pero si era así ¿por qué no habían denunciado su desaparición? Decidió seguir leyendo la carta con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte en su pecho por lo que pudiera descubrir al seguir leyendo.

_ Al parecer, hace muchos años, la pareja se mudó a vivir a los Estados Unidos y la gente del pueblo nunca volvió a saber nada de ellos. Intenté hablar con algún miembro de la familia Ardin, pero me fue imposible. Eso es todo lo que sé, siento no poder decirte más sobre tu origen. Quizás, ahora que tienes algo con lo que empezar, puedas averiguar algo más, si ese es tu deseo._

Sebastian agarró el medallón entre sus manos y lo observó detenidamente, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el grabado. Sebastian A. ¿Sebastian Ardin? Pero, seguramente llevaría el apellido de su padre, ¿no? Negando con la cabeza, intentó no pensar demasiado en eso ahora y se concentró en seguir leyendo la carta.

_No sé en qué circunstancias debo haber muerto. Si quieres quedarte con la manada lo entiendo. Si debes irte de aquí para estar más seguro, te ruego que leas esta carta hasta el final. Al saber que la manada del norte iba a atacarnos, me preparé para lo peor. Sabes que siempre he tenido corazonadas y esta no fue nada buena._

Sebastian no pudo dejar de recordar las veces que Cassandra había tenido visiones sobre el futuro y nunca se había equivocado. ¿Acaso había visto que esto pasaría? ¿Sabía que iba a morir? Y si lo sabía ¿por qué no hizo nada? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a Sebastian para que ambos hubieran podido huir antes del ataque?

_ Te he matriculado en una institución muy prestigiosa de Estados Unidos para que hagas el último año de secundaria allí. Es la academia Dalton, en Ohio. El acudir a ese centro te abrirá muchas puertas de universidades muy importantes de Estados Unidos. La matrícula de todo el año ya está pagada. Hay una cuenta a tu nombre con el dinero que mis padres me dejaron, el que he sacado al vender un par de propiedades que me dejaron en la Provenza y el que he podido ahorrar todos estos años. Está a tu nombre. Podrás disponer de ese dinero cuando tengas dieciocho años. Mientras tanto, en esta caja hay diez mil dólares en efectivo para que tengas para tus gastos hasta dentro de un año, cuando cumplas los dieciocho. No quiero que vayas si no quieres hacerlo, pero puede que sea bueno para ti._

Sebastian ahora empezaba a entender la insistencia de Cassandra en hablarle en inglés y no en francés como hacía con todos los demás. ¿Le estaba preparando para mandarlo a Estados Unidos? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y por qué no se lo dijo? Sebastian no podía entender el porqué de esa decisión de Cassandra. ¿Por qué alejarlo de su hogar? ¿Por qué enviarlo lejos y solo? Puede que lo hiciera para protegerle, pero en estos momentos a Sebastian le parecía una locura. Decidió seguir leyendo.

_Sé que irte lejos a un país que no es el tuyo y solo, puede asustarte, más en tu condición de hombres lobo. Pero he elegido Ohio por una buena razón. Dalton está en Westerville, a solo dos horas de Lima, hogar de la manada Hummel. Tú sabes que estamos hermanados con algunas manadas en todo el mundo. La manada Hummel es una de ellas. Yo soy de Ohio y fui amiga de la compañera del alfa de esa manada cuando era muy joven. Yo misma pertenecí a esa manada hasta que me casé y me mudé a Francia, de donde era mi difunto esposo. Desgraciadamente mi amiga murió hace unos años pero su compañero, el actual alfa de la manada es un buen hombre y un líder respetado. Su manada cubre un vasto territorio que comprende varios estados, entre ellos Ohio. Por ello, he escrito una carta que quiero que se la des a su alfa, Burt Hummel. En ella explico quién eres y sé que te acogerán como a uno más de su manada durante el tiempo que estés allí. Eso te dará protección y no estarás solo. _

Sebastian recordó en ese momento que los hombres lobo podían oler a otros hombres lobo aunque no estuvieran transformados. Eso sin duda era muy peligroso para un joven hombre lobo solitario, sin el respaldo de una manada. Todavía no sabía qué había pasado con el resto de su manada y tenía la esperanza de que fueran llegando poco a poco los supervivientes pero sin duda iban a quedar muy vulnerables si las bajas habían sido muchas y más con la manada del norte tan fuerte y empecinada en acabar con ellos.

Cuando había empezado a leer la carta de Cassandra, la idea de irse a estudiar fuera y solo, a Sebastian le había parecido una locura, pero ahora que había leído sobre la manada Hummel, Sebastian podía ver que Cassandra había pensado en una forma en que pudiera estar protegido.

_Piénsalo Sebastian. Es una buena oportunidad para ti. En la caja encontrarás un pasaporte a tu nombre, además del dinero que te he mencionado. Y recuerda siempre que te he amado más que a nadie. Siempre me has hecho estar muy orgullosa de ti._

Sebastian sollozó ante las últimas palabras. Dobló la carta con cuidado y la guardó en el sobre de nuevo. Vio otro sobre en la caja sellado y dirigido a Burt Hummel. También vio un par de pasaportes. Los abrió. El primero era de Cassandra. Sintió como el corazón se estremecía de dolor. Abrió el segundo pasaporte. Era para él. En él figuraba como Sebastian Smythe. Frunció el ceño ante la visión del apellido que le había dado Cassandra. Su madre. Para él, Cassandra era su verdadera madre. Poco importaba que no tuvieran la misma sangre, era la única madre que había conocido. Y ahora estaba muerta. Sebastian estaba solo. Cassandra le había contado lo que había averiguado de su verdadera familia pero Sebastian no podía dejar de preguntase por qué no habían denunciado su desaparición. ¿Acaso le buscaron? ¿O simplemente le abandonaron cuando se perdió en el bosque? Iba a tener que empezar una nueva vida como Sebastian Smythe, el único nombre que había conocido. Y estaba bien con eso porque definitivamente lo único que podía sentir, por quienes quieran que hubiesen sido sus padres, era curiosidad.

Debajo había otro sobre con el dinero que había mencionado Cassandra en la carta. Guardó los pasaportes, así como el dinero, las cartas, la fotografía y la medallita en su bolsa. En el suelo, divisó un marco con una foto, cuyo cristal estaba partido. Era una foto reciente de Cassandra y él abrazados y sonriendo. Sujetó el marco y lo abrió sacando la foto del mismo y la guardó en su bolsa. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación y salió de la misma, dirigiéndose al exterior de la casa. Al salir por la puerta casi dio un respingo al observar un bulto envuelto en una manta arrodillado sobre el cadáver de Cassandra. La persona dio un grito, igualmente alarmada ante la presencia de Sebastian, que respiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de Sophie.

"¡Sebastian!", gritó en un sollozo y se abalanzó en sus brazos, temblando de frío y miedo. Sebastian soltó la bolsa a sus pies y la sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo. "Pierre ha muerto", dijo entre lágrimas, casi en un susurro. "Vi a un par de lobos despedazar su cuerpo sin vida". Sebastian cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor que le inundó. "Cassandra también está muerta, ¿verdad?", preguntó alejándose de Sebastian y mirándolo con la cara con marcas de haber llorado toda la noche. Sebastian asintió.

"Y Raoul y Jean, también están muertos. Están en el bosque", confesó Sebastian.

"Maurice también ha muerto. Los demás no tengo ni idea", contestó Sophie.

Sebastian jadeó. Su alfa había muerto. Y Maurice aún no tenía descendencia por lo que no tenían otro alfa en la manada. Esto sin duda suponía el fin de la manada. ¿Cuántos quedaban vivos? ¿Acaso sólo él y Sophie? Por mucho que aún quedara algún miembro más, Sebastian era muy consciente de las complicaciones que ello conllevaba.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", preguntó Sophie.

Sebastian la miró con el ceño fruncido no sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería. Sophie ya no lloraba, sino que le miraba con una expresión seria y concentrada que hizo que se erizaran los pelos de Sebastian.

"Hay que ser realistas, Sebastian. La manada ya no existe. Debemos pensar qué hacer", dijo Sophie.

Sebastian estaba impresionado por la sensatez y claridad de pensamiento de la chica más joven.

"No sé", dijo Sebastian, todavía aturdido.

Sophie miró a la bolsa a sus pies y levantó una ceja. "¿Vas a algún lado?"

Sebastian salió del estado de confusión en el que estaba y miró a la bolsa antes de volver a mirar a Sophie. "Cassandra me dejó una carta. En ella me dice que me vaya a Estados Unidos. Al parecer conoce al alfa de una manada hermana, pero no aún no sé qué hacer"

"Vete", dijo Sophie con voz grave. "Aquí ya no hay futuro. La manada del norte acabará con los pocos que quedamos tarde o temprano. Nuestra única salida es unirnos a alguna manada más fuerte"

"¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Quieres venirte conmigo?", preguntó Sebastian, aunque ni siquiera sabía si él mismo sería acogido de buen grado en la manada Hummel o si estaba invitando a Sophie a un destino incierto.

Sophie negó con la cabeza. "No. Voy a irme a Bélgica. Ahí está mi hermana. Se casó con el beta de una manada y sé que me acogerán allí". Sebastian asintió. "Ten cuidado en el camino. Es peligroso."

Sophie sonrió por primera vez. Una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. "Intentaré viajar por ciudades y sitios concurridos"

"¿Necesitas dinero?", preguntó Sebastian.

"No, tranquilo. Estaré bien" Ambos se quedaron mirando, antes de que Sophie abrazara de nuevo a Sebastian.

"Cuídate, ¿quieres?", dijo ella.

"Me voy a la escuela Dalton, en Ohio. Escríbeme si quieres para saber que estás bien cuando estés instalada", dijo Sebastian, todavía abrazándola.

Ambos se separaron y sonrieron. Sophie entró a la casa a vestirse y recoger algunas cosas. Mientras, Sebastian miró de nuevo al porche donde el cuerpo de Cassandra descansaba aún sobre el mismo. Se dirigió a la caseta donde guardaban algunas herramientas y sacó una pala con la que empezó a cavar un agujero cerca de la casa. Cuando tuvo la profundidad adecuada, enterró en él a Cassandra. Estaba cubriendo de tierra su cuerpo cuando Sophie salió de la casa, ya vestida y con una mochila sobre sus hombros. Se colocó al lado de Sebastian y ambos se quedaron en silencio, el uno junto al otro, diciendo sus silenciosas plegarias por el alma de Cassandra. Entonces, Sophie se despidió de él con un abrazo y se alejó entre los árboles. Sebastian se quedó unos instantes más frente a la tumba de Cassandra. Notó como sus lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas de nuevo. Los primeros rayos de luz asomaban entre las montañas circundantes cuando Sebastian hizo una promesa a Cassandra. Qué iría a Dalton, que se uniría a la manada Hummel y haría que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**N. A.:** ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís el fic y dejáis comentarios, en serio, que me dais muchos ánimos para continuar la historia. Aquí os dejo un capítulo que es cortito, pero espero que os guste. El siguiente que ya estoy escribiendo será más largo ;) ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**K&S**

Sebastian asistía dentro de los muros de Dalton a su primera clase en esa institución. Cassandra había pagado no solo toda la matrícula, sino también para que Sebastian tuviera una habitación para él sólo, lo cual era de agradecer. Un hombre lobo como él necesitaría sin duda intimidad.

Desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos no se había transformado en lobo ni una sola vez. Había sido capaz de contenerse aunque tampoco había habido luna llena. Faltaban dos semanas para ello y Sebastian ya temía el momento en el que eso ocurriera. ¿Y si no podía contener sus instintos? Sentado en medio de una aburrida lección de matemáticas, empezó a escanear la habitación, sus ojos pasando por encima de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase. ¿Y si había algún hombre lobo en Dalton además de él? Él estaba ahí solo, sin manada que le protegiese, expuesto. Agudizó sus sentidos, intentando percibir el olor de algún hombre lobo en la sala. No olió nada. Aún así, sus sentidos aún estaban alerta.

Cuando la campana del final de la clase sonó, se levantó, recogiendo sus libros para dirigirse al aula de su próxima clase. Sin embargo, cuando iba a salir por la puerta, alguien detuvo sus pasos.

"Hola, eres nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Sebastian alzó su rostro para ver a un chico moreno y alto, junto a otro rubio oxigenado mucho más alto que le miraban con rostros sonrientes. Sebastian asintió.

"Soy Nick Duval y este es Jeff Sterling", le dijo el chico moreno ofreciéndole la mano para estrecharla. Sebastian así lo hizo. "Sebastian Smythe", dijo en voz baja y aspirando profundamente el olor de ambos chicos para descartar algún posible hombre lobo.

"¿Cantas?", preguntó el chico rubio…Jeff, pensó Sebastian.

"¿Perdona?", la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Que si cantas?", repitió Jeff. "Tenemos un coro aquí en Dalton y necesitamos desesperadamente gente con talento. ¿Te interesa?"

Sebastian caviló por un momento. Siempre le había gustado cantar. De hecho, en Francia había participado en el coro de su pueblo, pero no sabía si le convenía. De camino a Estados Unidos, había estado pensando en qué haría cuando llegara a Ohio. Sabía que debía ponerse en contacto con la manada de los Hummel pero tenía miedo a lo que podría encontrarse hasta que diera con ellos. Quizás para cuando pudiera hablar con ellos, Sebastian ya estaría muerto. Tenía que ir con pies de plomo. Por ello, había tomado la resolución de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la gente. Puede que dijeran que era un solitario o un bicho raro pero en sus circunstancias no podía confiar en nadie. Y ahora, aquí estaba, delante de estos dos estudiantes de Dalton que , sin duda, intentaban ser simpáticos con él, algo que en otras circunstancias habría apreciado enormemente, pero no podía bajar la guardia, así que decidió cortar por lo sano.

"Mira, agradezco vuestro interés pero soy demasiado bueno para un coro de pringados de Ohio. Yo vengo de Francia. Allí era solista en uno de los más prestigiosos coros de toda Europa y la única posibilidad de cantar en vuestro patético coro, sería que yo fuera el líder. Si no es así no me interesa", y con ello Sebastian pasó entre ellos para salir del aula. Sabía que había sido extremadamente desagradable y engreído, que lo del prestigioso coro de Francia era para morirse de risa, pero quizás de esta forma le dejarían en paz y si tenía suerte se correría la voz y nadie más se le acercaría en los próximos meses.

"¡Aceptamos!", la voz de Jeff se elevó por el pasillo y Sebastian se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino. Se giró poco a poco mirando a ambos chicos sorprendido.

"¿Quéee?", gritó Nick mirando parpadeando asombrado a Jeff. "Los Warblers no tenemos un capitán. Nos dirige el consejo. Además, Sterling, tú no puedes decidir por ti solo que este tipo al que no conocemos de nada sea el capitán de los Warblers", le riñó el chico moreno.

"Exacto. Nos dirige el consejo. Y estoy harto del maldito martillo. Y sé que tú también.", dijo Jeff mirando con la ceja alzada a Nick, quién miró hacia abajo intentando evitar su mirada. "¡Diablos, estoy seguro que más de la mitad de los Warblers están hartos del martillo!", siguió Jeff. "Mira, Nick. ¿Por qué no dejamos que haga una audición? Si el chico es tan bueno como dice, tal vez pueda aportar nuevas ideas que nos hagan ganar un maldito campeonato por una vez", dijo Jeff.

Nick pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos, girándose de nuevo para mirar a un estupefacto Sebastian.

"Está bien listillo. Si quieres una prueba para entrar en los Warblers y ser el nuevo capitán, ve a la sala del coro a las cinco", dijo Nick antes de que él y Jeff se fueran en dirección contraria por el pasillo.

Sebastian se quedó allí de pie, pensando en cómo demonios se había metido en esto. Por supuesto que no iba a acudir a la prueba, eso lo tenía más que claro.

**K&S**

A medida que pasó el día, Sebastian se encontró dándole vueltas a la idea de presentarse a la prueba y convertirse en el capitán de los Warblers y cuánto más lo pensaba mejor idea le parecía. Quizás no era tan malo tener a un grupo de chicos dentro de la escuela que, aunque no llegaran a ser amigos suyos, como capitán, tendrían que respetarle. Eso le daría una especie de protección por si había un maldito hombre lobo dentro de las paredes de Dalton. Ese maldito colegio era inmenso y era muy difícil tener controlados a todos los estudiantes, pero quizás podría pasarse por la sala del coro y si allí no había ningún miembro que supusiera un peligro, podría pasar las comidas y los ratos muertos en su compañía y al menos no estaría sentado solo y expuesto, como ahora mismo estaba en el comedor de Dalton.

Con la decisión tomada, a las cinco se dirigió a la sala del coro donde escaneó a la multitud, descartando con alivio la presencia de algún otro hombre lobo.

"Ahí estás", dijo Jeff, levantándose del sillón y posicionándose al costado de Sebastian.

"¡Chicos, atención!", gritó por encima de la multitud, silenciando a los Warblers. "Este es Sebastian. Es nuevo aquí en Dalton y va a hacer una prueba para entrar en los Warblers"

"Está bien. ¿Puedes decirnos que experiencia tienes?", preguntó un chico moreno sentado detrás de una mesa y sosteniendo un mazo.

Sebastian alzó una ceja ante la petición. Ni que esto fuera una audición para un musical de Broadway, pensó Sebastian. "Me llamo Sebastian Smythe. Soy estudiante de último curso. Vengo de Francia…" hasta ahí todo era verdad, ahora le tocaba poner toda la carne en el asador si quería convertirse en el capitán del coro, así que prosiguió adoptando una fachada de autoconfianza que rayaba la pedantería, "y canto desde los seis años. He sido solista de un coro de Francia que ha ganado premios a nivel europeo y sé que si me dejáis que os dirija y aporte todo lo que sé, puedo hacer que los Warblers estén entre los mejores coros del país. Pero si no me dejáis ser el capitán, no me interesa perder el tiempo con vosotros. Yo ya he ganado muchos premios, por un año que no cante no va a suponer una diferencia para mí. Ya lo haré el año que viene en la universidad"

La sala se quedó muda cuando Sebastian acabó su discurso. Sebastian miró a dónde Jeff y Nick estaban sentados. Jeff parecía estar entusiasmado ante las palabras de Sebastian. De repente, se levantó de un salto.

"¿Quién vota para que sea el nuevo capitán de los Warblers?", dijo entusiasmado, entonces se giró y levantó su brazo. "Yo digo que sí", entonces miró a Nick haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Nick para que le apoyara. Con expresión resignada, Nick se levantó casi pesadamente y se colocó al lado de Jeff.

"Yo también", dijo con poco entusiasmo.

"¡Pero Nick!", gritó el chico del mazo. "¿No puedo creer esto? Se supone que los Warblers son dirigidos por un consejo. ¡Es la tradición!", gritó indignado.

Nick se encogió de hombros. "Vamos, peor no nos puede ir, ¿no? Necesitamos ideas frescas", dijo Nick. Poco a poco, uno a uno, fueron todos alzando sus brazos, a excepción del chico del mazo que se cruzó de brazos con cara de pocos amigos.

"Está bien", dijo Jeff. "Por mayoría abrumadora, Sebastian es el nuevo capitán de los Warblers", gritó.

Sebastian se encontró a si mismo rodeado de estudiantes que le daban la enhorabuena, mientras pensaba divertido que ni siquiera había llegado a cantar en realidad. Para que luego subestimen el poder de las palabras, pensó.

"¡Felicidades!", le dijo un chico que se presentó como Thad. "Estoy emocionado. Quizás podamos volver a ser tan buenos como lo éramos cuando estaba Blaine", dijo, mientras otro chico gordito a su lado –Trent- asentía efusivamente.

"¿Quién es Blaine?", no pudo evitar preguntar Sebastian.

**K&S**

**N.A.** En el siguiente capítulo ya saldrá Kurt...¡lo prometo! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A.** ¡Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y la respuesta que está teniendo esta historia. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Por fin hace su aparición Kurt y tengo que decir que este capítulo es bastante canon, pero creo que aquí va a acabar lo canon en esta historia. También advertencia de (debería decir canon!Blaine), pero por costumbre diremos "no amigable Blaine" *sarcasmo* jeje Bueno, espero que os guste :)

**K&S**

Dos días. Eso era lo que faltaba exactamente para que hubiera luna llena y Sebastian sentía como sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y su lobo ansiaba manifestarse a cada momento. El no cambiarse iba a resultar duro. Por no hablar de que estaba caliente como el infierno.

En Dalton había oído hablar de un bar gay en Lima, Scandals o algo así, sin embargo no se atrevió a ir. Vivir en una cabaña en el bosque cerca de un pequeño pueblo de Francia no le había dado precisamente mucha experiencia en la escena nocturna gay. Sin embargo, Sebastian había contado a los chicos de Dalton que era de la ciudad de París –siempre daba más glamour- y que estaba harto de salir todas las noches a discotecas gays de la ciudad. Además, el hecho de que París fuera una ciudad bastante gay-friendly le había servido de excusa para inventarse toda una vida de desenfreno sexual que, si Sebastian tenía que ser sincero, se le había ido un poco de las manos.

La culpa la tuvo Trent, que al saber que era gay –algo que él dijo sin inmutarse la segunda noche en Dalton- le había preguntado acerca del ambiente gay en París. Al principio, Sebastian entró en pánico, asustado de que descubrieran que no era de París, pero luego se calmó pensando que unos adolescentes de Ohio no podían saber más que él del ambiente gay de París, -por muy poco que Sebastian supiera-. Así que se invistió de su fachada de "no me importa una mierda porque soy mejor que todos" y empezó a relatar hazañas sexuales inspiradas sin duda en Queer as Folk y en las muchas películas porno que Sebastian había visto desde que descubrió que le gustaban los chicos y que a falta de alguien gay en la zona con quién experimentar, le habían servido para las interminables pajas en la soledad de su habitación gracias una conexión a internet de banda ancha –por lo que había dado gracias a Dios en innumerables ocasiones-. El hecho es que, sin darse cuenta, la historia se le fue de las manos y a la semana de estar en Dalton, las historias habían circulado, aumentado, cambiado y convertido en un monstruo aún más grande, que hicieron que Sebastian fuera oficialmente el prostituto gay más conocido de todo Westerville y aledaños. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Las miradas de reprobación que recibía de algunos de sus compañeros le ayudaban a que se mantuvieran alejados de él y los Warblers parecían tener sentimientos encontrados respecto a él –una mezcla de desagrado y respeto. Pero a la mierda, si tenía que seguir con su fachada de hombre puta durante todo el curso, así lo haría. De aquí un año podría dejar Dalton e ir a la universidad. Además, con un poco de suerte pronto encontraría una nueva manada.

Con esos pensamientos, recorrió en autocar las dos horas de distancia que separaban Westerville de Lima y bajó en la parada al llegar a la estación de autobuses de Lima. Caminó un par de manzanas hasta llegar al taller mecánico "Hummel's Tires & Lubes". Su búsqueda a través de internet le había llevado al taller frente al que se encontraba. No había muchos Hummels en Ohio, ciertamente, y en Lima menos. De hecho, este era el único Hummel que había encontrado en Lima, donde la carta que le dejó Cassandra decía que tenían el hogar la manada de Ohio. Tenía que estar relacionado con Burt Hummel, sin duda. Con la carta que Cassandra le dejó para el alfa guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se dirigió al interior del taller, donde un par de mecánicos trabajaban en algunos coches.

"Perdone", gritó por encima del ruido de herramientas y motores. Un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta años se asomó desde detrás del capó de un coche, limpiándose las manos con un paño sucio.

"¿Sí?", preguntó el hombre.

"¿Trabaja aquí Burt Hummel?", preguntó Sebastian un poco indeciso. El fuerte olor de aceite de motor le impedía escanear el taller con su olfato para detectar posibles hombres lobos. Sin embargo, se mantuvo alerta por si acaso.

"Sí. Es el propietario, de hecho", contestó el hombre. "¿Quieres algo de él?"

"Me gustaría hablar con él, si pudiera ser", contestó Sebastian notando como su corazón se aceleraba ante la inminencia del encuentro con el alfa de la manada de Lima.

"Desafortunadamente, no está aquí hoy. ¿Le pasa algo a tu coche?", preguntó el otro hombre, inclinándose a un lado para esquivar la figura de Sebastian y mirar detrás de él en busca de algún vehículo estacionado frente al taller.

"No, no tengo coche", dijo Sebastian mientras intentaba sacudirse la decepción al escuchar que todavía no podría conocer a Burt Hummel. "Es por otra cosa. Necesito hablar con él. ¿Sabe cuándo puedo encontrarlo?", preguntó finalmente.

"Suele venir cada día. Espera, te daré una tarjeta del taller. Así puedes llamar para ver si está antes de venir". El hombre se alejó del lado de Sebastian y entró en una pequeña oficina ubicada en la parte trasera del taller. A los pocos segundos volvió y entregó a Sebastian una tarjeta con el teléfono del taller.

"Gracias", respondió Sebastian, guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

"¿Quieres que le diga algo?", preguntó el hombre cuando Sebastian ya había dado media vuelta y empezaba a caminar en dirección a la calle.

"No hace falta. Gracias", dijo Sebastian girando su cabeza para mirar al mecánico. "Ya llamaré"

Y con eso se alejó del taller decidido a dar un paseo antes de volver a Westerville.

**K&S**

Sebastian estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería del Lima Bean mientras se tomaba un Caramel Macchiato. Era la primera vez que pedía esta bebida, todavía no muy acostumbrado a las combinaciones extrañas de sabores que podían pedirse en las cafeterías americanas. Sin embargo, el sabor le gustó de inmediato. Miró a su reloj comprobando la hora. Cinco minutos. Blaine llegaba cinco minutos tarde.

No era como si estuviera impaciente por ver al chico de pelo gelificado. En realidad, habría preferido quedarse solo, disfrutando de su café a solas y pensando en lo que debía hacer. Todavía no sabía en realidad lo que le había llevado a invitar a Blaine a una cita de café.

Sólo dos días después de que los Warblers le hablaran maravillas de su antiguo líder y de cómo estaban desolados al no haber encontrado un reemplazo a la altura, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en carne y hueso al chico en cuestión. Y si tenía que ser sincero, había sido una total y completa decepción. Sin duda, el confinamiento entre los muros de Dalton era perjudicial para la salud mental, se dijo Sebastian, si los Warblers encontraban a Blaine un dechado de virtudes. Es cierto que el chico parecía un calco de Gene Kelly en "Un americano en París", pero ¿en serio? Tanto gel no podía ser bueno para la cabeza. ¿Y por qué llevaba los pantalones por encima de los tobillos? Era como un abuelito metido en el cuerpo de un chico de 16 años. También parecía dar la imagen de escolar inocente, del perfecto caballero que nunca ha roto un plato, aunque podría ser solo una fachada. Tenía que reconocer, sin embargo, que el chico no era feo y si se lo imaginaba sin toda esa ropa horrible y gel en la cabeza, puede que incluso fuera bastante atractivo, aunque demasiado bajo para su gusto. También captó el aroma del muchacho al instante que entró en la sala donde estaban ensayando: su aroma natural debajo de toda la peste que el olor de gel dejaba en el olfato desarrollado de Sebastian, no era del todo desagradable, aunque tampoco hacía nada por excitar a su lobo interior.

De repente, una idea le iluminó. Los Warblers le habían contado que era gay y que había dejado Dalton por su novio, un tal Kirk o algo así, -no había prestado mucha atención a esa parte-, pero lo importante es que los Warblers lo querían de vuelta. Todavía sentía las miradas de desconfianza de David y algunos otros Warblers sobre él, así que pensó que si lo traía de vuelta afianzaría su posición de líder. Mirando al muchacho, no parecía que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos. Sí, Sebastian sabía que era atractivo, aunque nunca hubiera hecho mucho uso de ello en Francia. Quizás era hora de poner en uso su sex-appeal y seguir interpretando el papel de hombre puta, ligándose al inocente Blaine. No es que tuviera ninguna intención de acostarse con él ni nada, pero eso no hacía falta que nadie lo supiera. Ni siquiera el propio Blaine. Aunque, si al final conseguía un polvo y traer a Blaine de vuelta, tampoco se iba a quejar.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando en la cafetería que Blaine le había dicho para quedar, cuando le había pedido tomar un café con la excusa de hablar de los Warblers.

"Hola, siento llegar tarde", se excusó Blaine mientras tomaba asiento en frente de él. Sebastian le miró con detenimiento y arrugó el ceño. Las ropas que vestía eran aún más horribles que las del día anterior. Sin embargo, compuso su expresión de disgusto en una que esperaba fuera coqueta y sexy.

"No pasa nada asesino". _Wow, ¿de dónde salió eso?_ Sebastian casi empieza a reírse de sí mismo, pero contuvo la risa y siguió observando con diversión como Blaine parecía nervioso ante su frase –admitámoslo- bastante ridícula. "Ten. Te he pedido algo. Espero que te guste", dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo mientras arrastraba un vaso de café frente a Blaine aprovechando para guiñarle el ojo. Blaine le sonrió con timidez y agarró su vaso. _Esto será divertido_, pensó Sebastian.

Blaine empezó a contarle de sus días en Dalton y acerca de cómo sus números de Katy Perry eran –según él- lo más grande que había visto Dalton. Después, empezó a contarle sobre los ¿New Directions? –que nombre más ridículo- el coro del McKinley, el instituto público al que asistía ahora y cómo allí también se había convertido en el solista principal masculino, imponiéndose a los demás miembros que –en opinión suya- no estaban a su altura. Sebastian dejó de escuchar a los cinco minutos cansado de oír cómo Blaine parecía ser lo más grande que había tenido este pueblo perdido en mitad de Ohio. Se preguntó de nuevo qué era lo que habían visto en él los Warblers y sin duda, se preguntó si no se habrían estado burlando de él cuando le hablaron sobre Blaine. Cansado de escuchar a Blaine, aprovechó una interrupción en su diatriba para llevarlo al terreno que quería. Quizás fuera un poco brusco, pero qué más daba. Ahora mismo lo que quería era acabar cuanto antes lo que tenía que hacer y volver a Dalton.

"¿Sabes? Soy nuevo aquí y no conozco a mucha gente…", dijo Sebastian mientras pasaba la mano sobre el muslo de Blaine. Vio como éste se tensaba pero no hacía ningún movimiento para retirar su mano. _Extraño_. ¿No decían los Warblers que tenía novio? Incluso Trent le había contado súper entusiasmado que eran almas gemelas y que algún día se iban a casar. Sebastian frunció el ceño, parecía que en esto los Warblers también estaban equivocados. _Mejor_, se dijo. _Esto será como un paseo por un jardín de rosas y mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, sin duda._

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría que nos encontráramos algún día y…ya sabes", dijo Sebastian alzando las cejas y sonriendo con picardía. Su mano todavía acariciando el muslo de Blaine.

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó Blaine simulando una falsa inocencia que sin duda, Sebastian se dio cuenta, el muchacho no poseía. Eso, por algún motivo molestó a Sebastian. Si algo no soportaba era la hipocresía y el engaño. Pero bueno, si el chico estaba tan dispuesto a engañar a su novio, quizás no le amaba de verdad y le estaba haciendo al otro chico un favor revelando al verdadero Blaine.

"Ya sabes a qué me refiero tigre. No te arrepentirás" dijo con un guiño y bajando su voz. "Estoy seguro que ya has oído cosas sobre mí", dijo Sebastian, consiguiendo un tibio rubor de Blaine. _Ajá, bingo_. "Todo es cierto. Si quieres que te dé el mejor orgasmo de toda tu vida…"

"Tengo novio", dijo Blaine aún sin apartar la mano de Sebastian de su muslo. _No me jodas,_ pensó Sebastian. _¿Ahora me vienes haciéndote el duro y con remilgos?_ De verdad, que cada vez despreciaba más a este chico.

"No me importa si a ti no te importa", dijo con un guiño.

"No puedo hacerle eso. Él es realmente genial", dijo Blaine.

"¿Quién es realmente genial?", Kurt preguntó acercándose a la mesa donde su novio se sentaba con el desconocido de Dalton.

Sebastian notó que Blaine dio un pequeño salto en la silla al escuchar la voz que les interrumpió y movió su pierna debajo de la mesa para apartar su mano de ella.

"Tú eres genial…", dijo Blaine con voz temblorosa. "Sebastian, este es Kurt, mi novio".

_Vale, así que ese era el motivo del nerviosismo de Blaine_. Su novio le acababa casi de pillar con las manos en la masa. Sebastian, divertido y sonriendo ante la escena, apartó su mirada de Blaine y la elevó para mirar al susodicho. Inmediatamente su sonrisa murió y no pudo evitar quedarse por un momento en blanco. Ante él estaba la criatura más preciosa que jamás había visto en toda su vida. Su piel era pálida como la luna, su cabello castaño parecía tan sedoso. Inspeccionó su rostro durante unos segundos: Unos grandes ojos azules lo miraban intensamente, tanto que provocaron en Sebastian un estremecimiento en todo su ser. Era como si pudieran ver dentro de él. Su nariz era respingona y sus orejas puntiagudas, dándole una apariencia casi mágica. Sus labios eran rosados y llenos y una imagen de Sebastian besando sus labios cruzó por su cabeza.

"Encantado", dijo el chico –Kurt, ¿verdad?- y Sebastian estrechó su mano, notando la suavidad de su piel contra la suya. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica pasara a través de sus cuerpos. Sintió a su lobo removerse en su interior y un deseo de someterse a ese muchacho y entregarse a él por completo. Quería decir algo, un hola al menos, pero se encontró sin palabras, aunque se las arregló para sacar una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando Kurt rompió el contacto, Sebastian sintió una sensación de vacío y abandono inundándole. Entonces inhaló profundamente, queriendo recoger el aroma del muchacho y un fuerte olor a perfume llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, haciendo a Sebastian incapaz de percibir el aroma natural del muchacho. Su lobo se apaciguó al instante y Sebastian no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado pero sin duda estaba desconcertado. Para los hombres lobos el olor era más importante que la apariencia. Era lo que les llevaba a escoger una pareja. Que el muchacho pálido no tuviera ningún olor característico era una pena, porque el muchacho era precioso.

Sebastian decidió concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación. Blaine estaba hablando, aunque hacía rato que no escuchaba lo que decía. Seguía observando a Kurt, quién tomó el brazo de Blaine de forma protectora y lo miraba con desconfianza. Sebastian sonrió. El chico no era tonto y en seguida se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones con su novio. Blaine se excusó en ese momento para ir al baño y Sebastian y Kurt se quedaron a solas, el uno frente al otro.

"No me gustas", dijo Kurt.

"Qué divertido. Tú tampoco me gustas", respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa. El chico parecía más entretenido y divertido que su novio.

"Sé lo que intentas con mi novio. Pero déjame decirte que pierdes el tiempo. Hueles a Craiglist", dijo Kurt, sacando un lado fiero que a Sebastian le puso cachondo en seguida. Sebastian se rió para sus adentros…hablando de olores. Sin embargo, lo de Craiglist le ofendió profundamente. ¿Quién se creía que era para ponerlo de puta para arriba?

"Y tú hueles a polvos de talco para bebé. O mejor dicho, no sé qué colonia usas, pero apuesto a que es vómito. Seguramente de tu novio cuando te da una mamada", respondió Sebastian y vale, sí, quizás se había pasado un poco. Kurt empezó a sonrojarse y Sebastian no pudo dejar de pensar que era lo más adorable que jamás había visto. El hecho de que el sonrojo en el cuerpo de Kurt fuera una reacción a Sebastian, le provocó sin embargo excitación. ¿Cómo algo podía ser adorable y excitante al mismo tiempo? Un calor extraño inundó su pecho y Sebastian no pudo decir a qué se debía pero de algo estaba seguro. No le importaría ver ese sonrojo de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**N. A.:** Hola Chicos. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Deciros que muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y dejáis comentarios. este capítulo es POV Kurt, para conocer un poco más a Kurt y la manada de Lima. Espero que os guste. Y deciros que las próximas tres semanas voy a estar un poco liada porque tengo exámenes, pero intentaré subir un capi de traducción que tengo empezado y si pudiera un nuevo capítulo de este fic, aunque no prometo nada. Espero vuestros comentarios!

**K&S**

Kurt llegó a su casa esa tarde y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse escaleras arriba a su habitación. Sin embargo, la voz de su padre le detuvo a medio camino.

"Ey, chico. ¿Qué tal el colegio?"

Kurt dio media vuelta desde donde se encontraba y comenzó a bajar lentamente los escalones hasta entrar al salón donde su padre estaba sentado en su sillón, viendo un partido de fútbol, cerveza en mano.

"En realidad ha pasado algo. Iba a contártelo después de ducharme. No puedo soportar ni un momento más la peste que desprende este potingue que nos obligas a llevar", dijo Kurt oliendo su muñeca y haciendo un gesto de repulsión, retirando su mano de inmediato.

"Kurt, ya sabes que es por vuestro bien y seguridad. Después de lo que pasó con Santana no quiero correr el riesgo de que os topéis con algún hombre lobo sin la protección de la manada", dijo su padre mirándolo con cariño.

"Lo sé, papá", dijo en un susurro, "pero también entenderás que no vea el momento de poder lavarme y desprenderme de él. Me gusta mi aroma natural, muchas gracias", dijo Kurt con una mueca. "Además, soy un nacido alfa, puedo ocultar mi olor sin necesidad de ese potingue"

Burt suavizó su expresión. "Lo sé muy bien, Kurt. Pero los demás cachorros de la manada no tienen esa suerte y tú debes dar ejemplo. Un día serás el alfa" Kurt asintió.

Se trataba de un ungüento hecho a base de hierbas de la zona, que desprendía un olor muy fuerte que servía para disimular el aroma de hombre lobo y de esa forma intentar impedir que otros hombres lobos los reconocieran por su aroma. No era totalmente eficaz. A menos de un metro de distancia no podía ocultar el olor de lobo completamente. Pero a distancia lo enmascaraba.

Burt había obligado a Kurt y a los otros cachorros de la manada, como Burt los seguía llamando, a llevar ese ungüento durante las horas que estuvieran en el instituto como forma de protección. El motivo que llevó a tal decisión por parte de su padre, el alfa de la manada, fue un encuentro bastante desagradable que Santana tuvo en el Lima Bean con tres hombres lobos foráneos que en seguida captaron su aroma de loba y fueron hacia ella. Le había salvado el hecho de que se encontraban en un lugar público y que Santana era una fiera a la hora de defenderse, pero eso no evitó que Burt se preocupara por lo que podría haber pasado si el encuentro hubiera sido en una zona deshabitada.

La manada Hummel tenía su base en Lima, en el condado de Allen, Ohio. Sin embargo, extendía su dominio sobre una amplia extensión que comprendía todo el estado de Ohio y Virginia, parte de los estados adyacentes de Michigan, Kentucky, Indiana y Pensilvania, así como una pequeña zona de Canadá. Frondosos bosques estaban en su territorio y siempre se habían sentido relativamente seguros en sus tierras. Sus dominios comprendían la antigua meseta de los Apalaches y sabían que su manada descendía de esa tribu india, cuya sangre corría por sus venas. Generaciones de mezclarse con otras razas, principalmente con la blanca de los primeros colonos, no había eliminado la estirpe de hombres lobo, al contrario, había dado lugar a una mayor fortaleza de la especie debido a la mezcla de sangre.

Estaban hermanados con la manada de Nueva York, que extendía su dominio en los estados del noroeste y tenían buenas relaciones con la manada de Georgia que controlaba los territorios del sur. Sin embargo, las relaciones eran tensas desde hacía varios meses con la manada del oeste. Su alfa era viejo y estaba enfermo. Dos alfas jóvenes se disputaban la jefatura de la manada y aunque las relaciones entre manadas siempre fue buena, Burt no quería bajar la guardia. Como le había explicado a Kurt, la falta de un líder hacía inestable a esa manada y hasta que las cosas se arreglaran había que estar alerta.

No sabían si los lobos con que Santana se topó en el Lima Bean eran de la manada del oeste. Lo más probable es que fueran sólo unos lobos solitarios de paso hacia algún lugar, pero para Burt las precauciones nunca eran demasiadas. El ungüento era un secreto que su manada guardaba celosamente y que había pasado de generación en generación. Sólo aquel elegido como chamán de la manada, heredero de la magia ancestral india, conocía los ingredientes del mismo. El ungüento frotado sobre la piel del hombre lobo en su forma humana, hacía que emanara un perfume que ocultaba con éxito el aroma de lobo hasta cierta distancia. Burt obligó a Kurt, Santana y Puck, los tres adolescentes de la división de Lima a llevarlo cuando fueran al Mckinley y fuera de él. Sólo en sus propias casas o bajo la protección de los adultos de la manada podían dejar de llevarlo, al menos hasta que la situación en la manada del oeste se resolviera. Kurt lo odiaba y al principio rehusó usarlo alegando que él, como nacido alfa no lo necesitaba. Podía ocultar su aroma de lobo cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, su padre insistió en que lo usara, al igual que el resto de los cachorros, ya para ocultar el aroma de lobo, el alfa debía bloquear sus glándulas sudoríparas y hacerlo durante mucho tiempo era contraproducente. Así que, finalmente Kurt y aunque a regañadientes, aceptó su petición. Aunque hay que decir, que no todos los días se ponía el ungüento, rebelándose a los designios de su padre. Esa mañana, sin embargo, antes de salir hacia el instituto, Kurt se había echado el ungüento sobre su cuello, manos y cabello -esa proporción era suficiente para protegerlo durante unas diez horas-.

"Dijiste que hoy ocurrió algo", la voz de su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Acaso se han metido contigo? ¿Algún idiota deportista te ha hecho daño o algo?", preguntó su padre elevando su voz con fiereza protectora.

"No, no tranquilo. No es nada de eso", respondió Kurt.

El instituto no era un lugar fácil para Kurt y no sólo por el hecho de ser un hombre lobo. Kurt sabía que su aspecto delicado y su piel de porcelana, así como su abierta homosexualidad le convertían en el blanco perfecto de las burlas de los jugadores de fútbol de la escuela. Era consciente de que su aspecto físico era peculiar, más aún entre los hombres lobo. Siempre que se había encontrado con hombres lobos desconocidos en su forma humana, había sido objeto de burla, menospreciando su capacidad de lucha y liderazgo. Sin embargo, aquellos que lo conocían sabían que en su interior tenía una fuerza y fiereza difícil de encontrar. Además de eso, era perspicaz e inteligente, reuniendo grandes cualidades para convertirse en un perfecto alfa.

Esa misma inteligencia, fue la que llevó a Kurt a tolerar el bullying que sufría día tras día en el McKinley. Habría sido mucho más fácil para él simplemente sacar su lobo y acabar con todos sus acosadores, pero él sabía que eso pondría en peligro a toda la manada. Y la manada estaba por encima de su propia seguridad.

El año anterior había habido un momento en que el acoso se puso peor y Kurt apenas podía contener a su lobo. Estaba en el límite y su padre, temeroso de que un día Kurt no pudiera evitar transformarse en lobo delante de los humanos que le provocaban, lo inscribió en Dalton. Y allí, en Dalton, Kurt conoció a Blaine, quién fue el primer chico gay que Kurt conoció y con el tiempo se convirtieron en novios. Desde el principio, cuando Kurt suspiraba tras Blaine y éste le ignoraba, Santana le había dicho que puede que no fuera realmente amor, solo sus hormonas adolescentes que en el caso de los hombres lobo eran aún mucho más fuertes, pero aún así, no podía negar que sentía algo por Blaine, llámalo flechazo, llámalo enamoramiento, llámalo atracción hormonada. Sólo había un problema: Blaine era humano. No es que fuera algo totalmente extraño que hombres lobo se unieran a humanos, pero él estaba destinado a ser el alfa y su padre le había aconsejado que no se precipitara. Kurt no era tonto y sabía que su relación con Blaine no agradaba del todo a su padre. Como futuro alfa necesitaba a su lado a un compañero lobo fuerte con el que pudiera compartir el peso de la responsabilidad. Sabía que Puck sería un buen lugarteniente para él y podía confiar también en Santana para ayudarle cuando fuera alfa, pero aún así un compañero en el que pudiera confiar totalmente sería muy importante. Y el hecho de convertir a Blaine en hombre lobo, estaba fuera de lugar. Blaine ni siquiera sabía que Kurt era un hombre lobo. De hecho, Kurt sabía que ni siquiera creía en la existencia de los mismos. Una vez mientras veían la saga de Crepúsculo, Kurt le había preguntado a Blaine si creía que los hombres lobos pudieran existir y Blaine se había reído a carcajadas. No iba a negar que eso le había dolido un poquito, pero lo entendía en parte. Sin duda, le había dolido más el hecho de que Blaine encontrara más sexy a Edward y a los vampiros que a Jacob y los hombres lobo, de los que dijo que era "espeluznante cuando se transformaban". Pero aún así, prefería una relación con Blaine, al menos por ahora, que lo que su padre tenía desde hacía tiempo planeado para él.

Su padre le había dicho cuando empezó a salir con Blaine que cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt era gay había hablado con el alfa de la manada de Nueva York, que tenía un hijo al parecer también gay, un tal Elliott Gilbert, y que habían acordado presentarlos a ambos. No es que quisieran obligar a los chicos a nada, pero estaba claro que no les desagradaba la idea de alentar tal unión. Kurt era consciente de que una unión entre ambos supondría la unión de ambas manadas y eso significaría controlar todo el noroeste de Estados Unidos. Pero Kurt aborrecía la idea de una unión impuesta. Él quería enamorarse de verdad y que su compañero le amara de verdad, no sólo por el hecho de que él era un alfa y que su unión supondría un poder enorme. Al menos, con Blaine sabía que éste salía con él por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera Kurt estaba tan seguro de que Blaine estuviera destinado a ser el amor de su vida. Desde que tenía unos doce años, Kurt empezó a tener sueños recurrentes en los que de noche, en el bosque, se encontraba con un lobo precioso de color canela. Al principio, pensó que podía tratarse de su madre, a la que cada vez recordaba menos, y mucho menos su apariencia como loba. Recordaba de ella su aroma sobre todo. Pero cuando preguntó a Burt sobre el color del pelaje de su madre, éste le dijo que era gris, así que no podía ser ella, a menos que su mente cambiara detalles en su sueño. Pero se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no era su madre, haría un año más o menos, cuando empezó a tener ese sueño con más frecuencia y a despertar del mismo jadeando y excitado. Al no tener a su madre, acudió a Santana como confidente para relatarle sus repetitivos sueños. Con convicción, ella le dijo que tenían toda la pinta de ser sueños de adolescente caliente con las hormonas a punto de estallar, así que sí, tal vez, las hormonas eran la principal causa de que saliera con Blaine pero aún así, Kurt y Blaine no habían ido más allá de unos cuantos besos.

Burt le había explicado a Kurt hacía un par de años con todo detalle cómo funcionaba el sexo humano y en qué se diferenciaba con el de los hombres lobo. Básicamente era igual. Los hombres lobos podían tener, de hecho, relaciones sexuales con humanos. La diferencia estribaba en que los hombres lobo se apareaban de por vida. Una vez que elegían a su compañero, muy difícilmente rompían ese vínculo. Burt le había explicado que los hombres lobo podían tener sexo con otros hombres lobo o con humanos sin llegar a aparearse. El apareamiento requería que los hombres lobo desplegasen un nódulo que tenían en el pene y que se hinchaba justo al alcanzar el orgasmo. En el momento de aparearse, se creaba con su compañero un vínculo tan fuerte que duraba toda su vida. Para que un hombre lobo pudiera tener sexo sin llegar a aparearse, es decir, sin que esa parte de su anatomía se hinchara y sin crear el vínculo, se necesitaba concentración para no dejarse llevar por el momento del clímax. Él sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría teniendo sexo con Blaine, pero al ser él humano, Kurt nunca podría desplegar el nódulo. Tendría siempre que contenerse en ese instante. Blaine nunca podría llegar a sentir el vínculo con Kurt. Tampoco es que fuera tan terrible, se decía a sí mismo, los humanos no se apareaban, sólo tenían sexo y eran felices, y algunas parejas eran fieles de por vida, pero había momentos en los que Kurt anhelaba encontrar ese compañero de por vida con el que pudiera compartir todo lo que él era.

"¿Pasó algo con algún otro miembro de la manada? ¿O fue algo que pasó con Blaine?", la voz de su padre se elevó por encima de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, podemos decir que está relacionado", respondió Kurt. "Hoy Blaine me presentó a un amigo suyo en el Lima Bean. Y…resulta que es un hombre lobo".

"¿Cómo?", preguntó Burt nervioso.

"Bueno, es un estudiante nuevo de Dalton, al parecer. Un tal Sebastian", dijo Kurt.

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te amenazó o algo?", preguntó su padre al instante.

"No, no. De hecho, él no se dio cuenta de que era un hombre lobo. Llevaba el ungüento, además de que en cuanto me acerqué a la mesa, detecté su aroma de lobo y oculté el mío propio. Lo observé con atención y no vi ninguna señal que delatara que me había reconocido", dijo Kurt con una mueca.

"¿Crees que ese chico representa algún peligro?", preguntó Burt alarmado. "¿Qué demonios hace estudiando en Dalton? Ningún lobo de otra manada vendría a estudiar a un colegio dentro de nuestro territorio. Esto es muy raro, Kurt", respondió Burt pensativo. "Quiero que te mantengas alejado de él y que prevengas a Santana y a Puck", dijo finalmente.

"Pero si es amigo de Blaine quizás no pueda evitar volver a encontrarme con él", protestó Kurt.

"Ni hablar. No voy a dejar que te expongas a un peligro así. Tienes que dejar de encontrarte con Blaine después de la escuela hasta que averigüemos quién es el tal Sebastian y qué intenciones tiene al venir a nuestro territorio", ordenó Burt.

"Pero papá…", protestó Kurt.

"Nada de peros, Kurt. Tienes que tener cuidado y dar ejemplo. Eres mi hijo", dijo Burt muy serio.

"Lo sé papá. Lo que quiero decir es que tampoco es como si fuera a hacer amistad con ese tipo –me pareció engreído e insoportable- y evitaré hablar con él, pero si nos topamos accidentalmente en el Lima Bean o algún sitio público, el ungüento servirá de protección, además de que si no lo recuerdas, puedo ocultar mi olor", respondió Kurt esperanzado de que su argumento lograría convencer a su padre.

Es cierto que Sebastian no le había caído nada bien, sobre todo por el hecho que a todas luces iba detrás de Blaine y si algo era Kurt es posesivo y territorial. ¿Alguien podía culparle de ello? Al fin y al cabo era solo su naturaleza de lobo la que se manifestaba. Sin embargo, pensar en el chico que acababa de conocer esa tarde en el Lima Bean le inquietaba y no por las razones que uno creería.

No sabía por qué, pero cuando Kurt lo vio, en la distancia, hablando con su novio, no pudo apartar la mirada del rostro de ese desconocido. Parecía como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido. Algo le hizo quedarse congelado en el sitio antes de reaccionar. _Lobo_. Captó el aroma procedente del desconocido que era sin duda de un hombre lobo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces en las que se topaba con un hombre lobo no perteneciente a su manada, sus instintos no se pusieron en guardia, ni notó a su lobo rugir en su interior luchando por salir. Una oleada de deseo inundó todos sus sentidos. Un deseo más fuerte del que jamás en toda su vida había experimentado. Su lobo rugía en su interior, pero de deseo. El olor del chico era embriagador y Kurt notó como sus piernas temblaban y el vello de la nuca se le erizaba. El corazón empezó a latir en su pecho con tanta fuerza que dolía y le costaba respirar.¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Kurt todavía le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Allí, en medio de la cafetería de Lima había un hombre lobo desconocido, no perteneciente a su manada, hablando con su novio. Su reacción debería haber sido la de cautela y agresividad territorial, no de deseo. Entonces recordó que él era el futuro alfa de la manada. Debía ser capaz de controlar a su lobo. No sabía nada de este chico ni de sus intenciones. ¿Y si era un lobo de la manada del oeste y sus intenciones eran hostiles? ¿Y si era un rastreador que buscaba las huellas que le llevaran al seno de su manada? En ese momento, se había alegrado de llevar puesto el ungüento que su padre les obligaba a llevar, porque le tomó unos instantes el poder ocultar su aroma de lobo, embriagado como estaba por el aroma de ese chico. Nivelando su agitada respiración, se obligó a serenarse antes de enfrentarse con su potencial enemigo.

Y aunque es cierto que había sido hostil frente a Sebastian, Kurt todavía recordaba cuando al acercarse a la mesa y mirar de cerca al hombre lobo había notado como su corazón de nuevo volvía a latir con fuerza, su aroma inundando todos sus sentidos y casi mareándolo de deseo. Todavía podía sentir un hormigueo en su mano, allí donde su piel había entrado en contacto con la de Sebastian. Pero Kurt se alegraba de que hubiera podido mantenerse firme y dar la sensación de frialdad ante él. Puede que el ungüento funcionara para no revelar su naturaleza lobuna y que como alfa pudiera ocultar su aroma, pero sus instintos, -esos debía controlarlos él solito-.

"Kurt, ¿me estás escuchando?", la voz de su padre se elevó para romper su tren de pensamientos.

"Perdona papá, ¿qué decías?", preguntó Kurt.

"Que prefiero que no veas a Blaine después de clase hasta averiguar todo de ese chico y…no hay excusas que valgan", añadió Burt, silenciando la queja que sin duda estaba a punto de salir de los labios de Kurt.


End file.
